


猎物 III 10

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 6





	猎物 III 10

李东海根本挣脱不开李赫宰的桎梏，被人一路拉到了办公楼附近能停车的地方，还一眼就认出李东海的车，伸手对李东海要到：“老师，车钥匙给我。”

“不要。”下意识地拒绝，李东海不想跟他去蓝夜，怎么会把车钥匙给他。

李赫宰低下头凑在李东海耳边，说的话轻柔却充满威胁，“老师，你要是不把车钥匙给我，我可能自己动手找，这样你被我扒光的可能性很大哦。”

瞪大了眼睛，李东海觉得眼前这个那人不止混蛋，而且禽兽。对上李赫宰地眼睛，李东海在里面看到了坚定的模样，似乎自己真的不把车钥匙给他的话他真的会上手在这里就把他给扒光。

况且现在两人的姿势实在太过暧昧，这里也不是什么少有人经过的地方，掂量了一下两种后果以后，李东海把手伸进裤兜里，把车钥匙拿出来放在李赫宰手上。

“这才乖。”按开解锁的按钮，李赫宰先拉开了副驾驶的门，目光盯在李东海身上，就怕那人一不留神跑了，“上车吧。”

李东海在心里叹了口气，听话的坐上车，一路上一句话也不愿意再跟李赫宰说。

等到达蓝夜的时候，因为天还亮着，蓝夜里并没有什么人，但是他们俩进门之前还是拿了一个面具套在自己脸上，以防万一有其他人认出他们。

李赫宰牵着李东海的手走到他的房间里。一开始李东海也还是挣扎过的，但时无果以后便随李赫宰牵着了，带着面具更看不出他们俩谁大谁小，他倒像是一个小孩，被李赫宰牵在身旁。

关门落锁，李赫宰凑上前，伸手将李东海的面具摘了下来，然后再伸手摘自己的。反正都已经自爆了，这碍事的面具实在没必要带在脸上。

一把扯过李东海把人搂紧怀里，在李东海刚想开口骂人的时候，李赫宰低头吻住了那人的薄唇，把骂人的话全给堵了回去。

吻到感觉李东海有些喘不过气来，双手拼命拍打着李赫宰的胸口让那人放开。结果没想到放开的人一下就把脑袋埋在了他的脖子上，手还紧紧环着李东海的腰，刚刚气势汹汹的人现在倒显得可怜巴巴的。

李东海被气笑了，伸手一把拍到李赫宰的后脑勺上，装凶道："你装什么可怜，认真说的话，我才是可怜的那个吧？"

嘟了嘟嘴，李赫宰的热气喷在李东海的肩膀上，痒痒的，"老师，我好想你，我好久没见过你了。"

"胡说八道什么呢！"把人从自己的怀里扯出来，李东海气得瞪他，"前两天把我打成这样的人是谁？还好久没见过我了。"

装可怜的小奶狗又摇身一变，变成了小狼狗，微微蹲下身把李东海抱起来放到调教桌上，李赫宰才继续回答李东海的问题："老师躲了我那么久，除了上课我就没怎么见过你了。"

故意躲人的小心思被人当面戳穿，再回想躲着这人的原因，李东海瞬间就红了脸，支支吾吾地说不出话。

但李赫宰并没有想要他说出些什么，他现在比较在意李东海身上的伤，刚刚随意看了一眼就知道那人根本没有好好涂药什么的。

"老师，把衣服脱了。"

"！"

李东海瞪大了眼睛，刚刚还因为想着自己喜欢这个男孩而羞红了脸，突然变为了恼羞成怒，这人为什么这个时候还想着做这档子事！

伸手仅仅攥着自己的衣领，就害怕李赫宰直接伸手把他的衣服给扒拉下来。

但李赫宰根本没打算上手，而是凑近了点，伸手搂住李东海的后腰防止那人逃跑，李赫宰凑在李东海耳边，轻声说着魔鬼一般的话，"老师如果不脱的话，我就把你被操哭的照片发出去。"

李东海的眼睛瞪的更大了！他上次根本没有跟那个dom做——他没有跟李赫宰做过。

等等！照片！

被李东海遗忘在记忆深处的记忆因为李赫宰的一句话被唤醒，他前两次的那个dom，在他被操得神智不清的时候拿手机拍了好几张照片。他本来是要删的，结果那个混蛋又把他给操懵了，这件事就一直没想起来，而且等他睡醒的时候那个dom也不知道去哪了。

那为什么李赫宰会有他的照片？

答案只有一个，就是前两次的dom都是李赫宰！他跟李赫宰连着搞了两次！并且他还没有发现？？？

李东海整个人坐在调教台上呆呆的，半天说不出一句话来，心里越想越气，看着那人在自己眼前的肩膀，张嘴就咬了下去。

"你他妈混蛋！你两次都知道是我！还故意要跟我做！是想看我在你面前能有多丢脸吗！"

说着说着眼里慢慢聚起了水雾，但却低着头倔强得不肯让李赫宰发现。

他比李赫宰大了十几岁，做两次而已，就被欺负哭可不是太没面子了。

但李赫宰怎么可能没有发现，他心疼死了，他明明是爱他所以想接近他，怎么在那人眼里就变成了是想看他丢人。

伸手把人抱住，"老师，我没有，我是喜欢你才想一直在你身边的，没有想看你丢脸。"

因为拥抱的姿势，李赫子的衣服戳到了李东海胸前被鞭打的痕迹，惹得李东海轻轻的痛呼。

其实不怎么疼了已经，但是听到李赫宰说喜欢他，李东海整个人就变得脆弱了起来，一点也不想掩饰自己的难受，只想让那人知道。

被李东海的痛呼吓到，李赫宰赶忙放开李东海，伸手就想解开李东海身上衬衫的扣子，但是又怕吓到那人，犹豫不决地把手收回来，低头盯着李东海的眼睛。

"老师，你脱了衣服让我看看吧，我上次真的下手不知轻重，你让我看看伤口怎么样了好不好？"

刚刚还威胁人呢，现在又好声好气地哄着李东海脱衣服。

说实话李东海是心软了，他心里对李赫宰的喜欢在这一个月里不停发酵，知道李赫宰喜欢他的时候他恨不得伸手抱紧他。知道那人跟他做过两次以后恼羞成怒，更多的还是羞，害怕自己骚浪的样子会不会让他不喜欢。

那人现在眼里还有些哀求的意味，李东海真的是受不了他这样的眼神，败下阵来，自己伸手解开衬衣的扣子，连带着西装外套一起脱了下来。

身前好几条交叉的鞭痕，泛着淡淡的红色，李赫宰伸手轻轻触碰了一下，李东海被那人温度有些偏低的手指触得条件反射得向后缩，让李赫宰以为自己把人弄疼了。

"很疼吗？"

摇了摇头，李东海没有说话。

然后就看到李赫宰低头一下一下地亲吻自己的身上的鞭痕，有时候还伸出舌头来顺着鞭痕的上端舔到下端，让本来身体就敏感的李东海渐渐有了反应。

赶忙将李赫宰拉扯起来，他还不想在没说清楚的时候跟这人发生点什么。

两个人四目相对，谁也没说话，就只是盯着对方看。最后还是李东海败下阵来，看着李赫宰的眼睛一字一句的问道：

"李赫宰，你说你喜欢我，是认真的吗？"

没有一点躲闪的目光，李赫宰像是想把李东海印进眼里，"是认真的。"

"但我是你老师，我比你大了十几岁。"

"那又怎么样！"李赫宰有点急了，他怕李东海说出什么拒绝的话，赶紧截断话头，"爱情不在乎这些的！"

李东海被小孩着急的模样逗笑了，他又没想拒绝他，只是想确认一下那人的真心罢了，结果小孩慌张的样子实在可爱。

伸手揉了揉李赫宰的头，是熟悉的手感，头发还是一样的柔顺。

"傻子。"伸手搂住李赫宰的脖子，送上自己的唇，"我也喜欢你啊。"

"！"这次轮到李赫宰瞪大眼睛了，这人的眼睛虽然是单眼皮，但是圆溜溜的很大，这下因为李东海的话瞪的更大了。

"老师……"

也不知道怎么就在这小孩面前容易害羞，李东海自认为自己这个年纪已经不容易害羞了。

"干嘛啦！"害羞的时候就装凶，还是那只小野猫。

"那……我现在是你男朋友了吗？"

"啊～这么不确定吗？那我再考虑一下。"

凑上前堵住李东海的唇，亲吻间李东海听到李赫宰说。

"不许考虑，我是你男朋友了。"

TBC


End file.
